Todo cambia en una noche
by Ambarnena
Summary: Todo lo que puede desencadenar una noche de placer sin restricciones y ataduras
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii he vueltooooooooooooo o por lo menos son mis intenciones, lamento haberme desaparecido tanto tiempo, pero es que entre en un mundo q me absorbio por completo, el mundo RP, algunas sabran de que se trata otras no, pero es un mundo increible y q estoy segura me hara una mejor escritora.**

**Les cuento, algunas ya deben saber q esta historia ya estaba montada, pero como me costo, decidi bajarla y editarla y aqui se las traigo de nuevo, espero les guste ;)  
><strong>

**Capitulo 1: Primer Contacto**

**BPOV**

Falta poco, falta poco! Dos semanas mas y por fin me gradúo de la universidad, por fin se acabaron los préstamos estudiantiles, se acabó vivir en un dormitorio, no mas horas de llegada por parte de los vigilantes del pasillo, por fin voy a poder hacer literalmente lo que me da la gana!. Rosalie y yo hemos sido compañeras de cuarto desde que comenzamos la universidad, la adoro y es mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, pero no soporto su desastre, el cuarto es muy pequeño para la grosera cantidad de ropa que tiene, pero a pesar de todo la adoro. Mejor empiezo desde el principio para que entiendan bien de donde vengo y hacia donde voy.

Vengo de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de Seattle llamado Forks, mi padre es el jefe de policía y mi madre es ama de casa/pintora/artista/plástica/etc. Todavía a su edad no encuentra su verdadera vocación, estudié toda la vida en Forks High, hice muchos amigos, pero la verdad ninguno lo suficientemente importante como para que me doliera dejarlo después de la graduación. Mi único amigo de la infancia es Jacob Black, a él si me dolió dejarlo cuando me mudé para venir a la universidad, fuimos novios durante unos cuantos años pero al graduarme y mudarme, sabia que no iba a funcionar, el es muy importante en su reserva y no puede irse así como así, y yo tampoco estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado mi sueño de ser una arquitecto famosa y quedarme en la reserva viviendo con él, así que nos separamos amistosamente, aunque se que el todavía guarda esperanzas de que estemos juntos de nuevo, cosa que lo dudo mucho.

Al terminar la secundaria me mudé a Nueva York, quería estudiar en la Universidad de Nueva York, tenían el mejor programa de arquitectura y me servia para poner suficiente distancia entre mi pasado y mi futuro, no me mal interpreten, mi pasado no fue tortuoso ni nada por el estilo, pero a veces mis padres me sofocaban y Jacob no se quedaba atrás. Al entrar a la universidad conocí a mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo, Rosalie Hale, cuando la vi , por primera vez, me cuestioné mi sexualidad, es una mujer hermosa, de 1.75 mts. De estatura, con cabello rubio liso hasta la cintura y un cuerpo que podía causar un accidente de transito, me sentí tan pequeña e insignificante que ni la voz me salía.

_**Flashback**_

- Hola, me llamo Rosalie Hale- Me extendió la mano y se la tomé

- Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, pero puedes llamarme Bella

-Muy bien, Bella, creo que seremos compañeras de cuarto por un buen tiempo, algo importante que deba saber de ti?- Dijo mientras desempacaba

- Pues la verdad no lo se, lo que te puedo decir es que no ronco por las noches, no me gustan las fiestas, no tengo novio y no tengo ningún fetiche secreto que pueda avergonzarte delante de nadie

- Eso me gusta, pero lo mas importante de todo es que vamos a cambiar todas esas cosas excepto lo de los ronquidos, puedo vivir sin eso- me dijo guiñándome el ojo

- Si tu lo dices, creo que tenemos el tiempo suficiente para que hagas el intento

-Me suena a reto y lo acepto amiguita

"Que carrera vas a estudiar?"- me intrigaba saber que podía estudiar una muñeca Barbie como esta, no se le veía cabeza hueca, pero no se que podía ofrecer la ciudad de Nueva York para alguien como ella que no fuera e el área de espectáculos

"Ingeniería Mecánica, amo los autos y ellos me aman a mi, no te imaginas la sensación orgásmica que siento cada vez que tomo una herramienta y me meto debajo de un carro, muchas veces lo he considerado hasta mejor que el mismo sexo"- Me quedé con los ojos como platos, esta muñeca quería estudiar ingeniería mecánica? En que cabeza cabe algo como eso? – "Te sorprende?"- Me preguntó, creo que mi expresión fue algo obvia

"Alguito, si, la verdad es que nunca me imaginé que alguien como tu le gustara ensuciarse, pensé que querías algo referente a modas o actuación"

"Las apariencias engañan amiguita, a esta muñeca que esta aquí, le gustan los overoles y las colas de caballo, y el mejor maquillaje, una mancha de grasa en la mejilla, además, ni te imaginas como enciende a los hombres esa imagen"- Sabia que iba a ser toda una aventura estar con ella.-" Y tu que vas a estudiar?"

"Arquitectura, me llaman demasiado la atencion las formas y los colores, me encanta ver las fundaciones de los edificios"

"Muy interesante, me gusta eso, debes tener mucha creatividad"

"Quiero pensar que si"

**_Fin flashback_**

Recordar esos primeros días al lado de Rosalie fueron lo máximo y el despedirme de ella me partía el corazón al igual que a ella, éramos muy unidas. Durante estos cuatro años de universidad trató en lo posible de cambiarme el look, y de conseguirme novios, logró conseguirme uno que hasta ahora lo mantengo, pero la verdad no se ni porque, ella no lo sabe, pero se que me engaña con las chicas del dormitorio cada vez que viene a visitarme, pero como no estoy enamorada de él la verdad no me importa, es un buen muchacho y me trata bien y todo sea por quitarme a Rosalie de encima, pero el amigo es un poco débil cuando de mujeres se trata. Su nombre es Riley Biers. Es muy guapo y viene de buena familia, es estudiante de psicología, pero la verdad nunca me atrajo mas que por su físico. También era muy unida a Jasper, el es hermano de Rosalie y a través de él fue que conocí a Riley, estudian la misma carrera. Su novia se llama Alice, pero estaba estudiando en París diseño de modas, tenían una relación a larga distancia desde que eran adolescentes, pero eso pronto iba a acabar porque Alice regresaba al país en un mes, así que iba a ser completamente feliz.

Rosalie tiene un novio que parecía un gorila, se llama Emmett Cullen y es un gran oso tarado, es enorme pero con un corazón de oro y un cerebro de niño. Está aquí por una beca de fútbol americano y se ganó un puesto para jugar con los New York Jets, era un gran equipo y estaba feliz, el decidió estudiar una carrera tonta para justificar la beca, así que se dedicó a estudiar Educación Física, se mantenía en forma y sacaba buenas notas. Un día nos fuimos los cuatro a cenar a una pizzería cerca de la universidad.

"Jasper y yo conseguimos un lugar para mudarnos"- Dijo Emmett

"En serio? Donde? Necesito un lugar, no quiero irme de la ciudad"- Dije

"Está a unas cuadras de aquí, es un apartamento de tres habitaciones, nos hace falta otro compañero de cuarto, pero por ahora podemos pagarlo nosotros"- Dijo Jasper

"Recuerda que mi hermano mayor esta por graduarse y me dijo si podía alquilar el otro cuarto"- Dijo Emmett

"Tienes razón, lo olvidé, como nunca lo veo se me olvida que existe"

"Tienes un hermano mayor?"- Pregunté

"Si, se llama Edward, estudia medicina, entró a la universidad dos años antes que yo y también esta por graduarse"

"Con razón no lo conozco, si estudia medicina no debe tener vida social"

"Pues la verdad no, pero mañana en la noche hay una fiesta en su fraternidad y el va estar, vamos y te lo presento"

"Esta bien, mi última fiesta de fraternidad"

"Brindemos por eso"- Dijo Jasper levantando su cerveza.

Estuvimos un rato mas en el restaurant y luego regresamos a los dormitorios.

"Rose, por qué nunca me dijiste que Emmett tenia un hermano?"- Le pregunté

"Nunca se me ocurrió, además, ya tengo dos años de relación con Emmett y nunca lo he visto, está demasiado entregado a su carrera"

"Y en que se va a especializar?"

"Creo que en ginecología y obstetricia. Por qué tanto interés de repente en saber de él?"

"La verdad, no lo sé, solo me causa curiosidad. Igual mañana lo conoceré"

"Bella, ya que estamos a punto de irnos de aquí, hay una idea que me ha estado rondando la cabeza"

"Que será?"

"Por qué no nos mudamos juntas?"- Su propuesta me sorprendió porque era lo mas natural, pero no se nos había ocurrido

"En serio?"

"Si, podemos buscar un departamento y mudarnos juntas, tu no te quieres ir y yo no quiero que nos distanciemos, has sido mi mejor amiga por cuatro años y me daría mucho sentimiento que nos separáramos"

"Eso seria increíble!"

Seguimos conversando sobre posibles sitios donde pudiéramos vivir y cada vez me gustaba mas la idea. Mañana seria un nuevo día y podríamos ir en búsqueda de nuevos apartamentos y luego en la noche la fiesta de fraternidad, estaba decidida a dejarme llevar por la experiencia, no iba a decirle nada a Riley, no quería que me estuviera vigilando, pero el seguramente iba a estar allí y se iba a sorprender de que yo estuviera allí, me iba a hacer la ofendida porque no me dijo nada y seria la excusa perfecta para terminar con él.

Durante el día nos dedicamos a buscar apartamentos por el periódico, marcamos varios para verlos la próxima semana, estábamos en el dormitorio arreglándonos para la fiesta.

-La última fiesta de fraternidad, que te parece?- Preguntó Rose

-La verdad, me da lo mismo, nunca fui muy amiga de las fiestas y lo sabes, en una fue que conocí al que supuestamente es mi novio, así que no hay nada bueno que salga de esas fiestas

-Bueno, pero hoy vas a conocer al hermano de Emmett, y quien sabe, te fleche el corazón y algún día te conviertas en la Sra. De Cullen.- Me dijo guiñándome el ojo

-Si eres tonta

-Yo que te lo digo Bella, muchas cosas pueden cambiar en una noche, así que como es nuestra última fiesta de fraternidad, vamos a pasarla increíble, nos vamos a emborrachar y vamos a convertirla en la mejor noche de nuestras vidas

-Así será, hoy me desato y me voy a dejar llevar, no me voy a preocupar por nada y la Bella reservada se queda en casa.

-Así me gusta oírte hablar!

Decidí en ese momento que no me iba a importar nada, iba a ser la Bella que nunca he sido esta noche, solo me quedan dos semanas en la universidad y solo son para afinar los detalles de la graduación, no voy a ver mas nunca a esta gente y Rose se que no me va a juzgar, así que no me importa lo que digan de mi. Terminamos de arreglarnos, dejé que Rose me arreglara y me pusiera un vestido, si un vestido y tacones, no se que me pasa pero dejé que jugara a la Barbie conmigo, y nos fuimos. En la entrada del dormitorio nos encontramos con Emmett y Jasper y nos fuimos a la casa de los Kappa Alpha Omega, esa era la fraternidad del hermano de Emmett y donde era la fiesta. La casa estaba repleta de gente tomando, bailando y conversando, Emmett y Jasper fueron por bebidas y luego bailaron con nosotras, la estaba pasando de maravillas, Emmett y Rosalie se desaparecieron un rato y Jasper se encontró con unos amigos, por lo menos la gente sabia comportarse y nadie se propasaba conmigo, a pesar de que muchos me miraban y me decían cosas, pero no les hacia caso.

Ya tenia varias cervezas encima y necesitaba hacer pipi, además, ya me estaban pegando y estaba un poco mareada, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco, vi la cola del baño y no iba a llegar nunca, así que Salí al patio y tomé aire mientras esperaba que bajara la cola del baño, me recosté de la baranda del porche y sentí que alguien se paraba detrás de mi y me daba un vaso de cerveza

-La fiesta es allá adentro- me dijo una voz aterciopelada que envió escalofríos a través de mi espalda

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba aire- Lo vi a los ojos para tomar la cerveza que me ofreció y me encontré con los ojos verdes mas perfectos del mundo, su cara era como una escultura de Miguelangel, era hermoso.

-Me llamo Anthony

-Yo soy Marie

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Diganme que les pareció, mientras mas reviews me dejen mas pronto actualizo, besos ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Quiero agradecerles a todos por sus alertas y favoritos, son muy importantes y motivadores para esta humilde escritora, espero les guste el capi, besos.**

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pretenece mas la idea si**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2: La Diosa del Amor<strong>

**EPOV**

Por fin iba a salir de aquí, por fin iba a ejercer mi carrera como Dios manda! Mas feliz imposible, ya había recogido todas mis cosas en mi habitación y pronto me mudaría con Emmett y su amigo Jasper, estaba tan absorto en mi carrera que no conocía a sus amigos, ni siquiera a su novia, soy un hermano horrible, pero hoy por fin me iba a liberar del estrés de las clases y me iba a divertir en la fiesta, necesitaba beber hasta desmayarme, el próximo mes comenzaba la residencia en el hospital Sagrado Corazón de Nueva York y tenia que reponer fuerzas, a pesar que mi especialización era en ginecología y obstetricia, necesitaba hacer las rondas en otras áreas del hospital, así que iba a tener que trabajar mucho. Pero basta de pensar en trabajo, tenia que ayudar a mis hermanos de fraternidad a arreglar la casa para la fiesta, por fortuna mi fraternidad era de hombres decentes, ninguno era como esos asquerosos que drogaban a las muchachas para aprovecharse de ellas ni nada por el estilo, todos eran de familias de altos renombres y tenían que cuidar su reputación, así que se portaban bien, eso no quería decir que no tenían sus aventuras de una noche, pero igual se comportaban y las chicas iban bajo su propia voluntad. Yo tenia mi pequeña lista de chicas que habían pasado la noche conmigo, pero tampoco eran tantas y ninguna realmente me provocaba algo para volverla a ver y yo siempre les dejaba muy claro que era algo de una noche y ellas no tenían objeción.

Estaba emocionado porque iba a ver a mi hermano, después de tantos meses solo lo veía de vez en cuando en casa de mi madre para los almuerzos del domingo y de verdad quería conocer a sus amigos. Me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme y horas después empezó a llegar la gente. Conocía a varias de las chicas que se encontraban en la fiesta, todas muy hermosas pero realmente nada que captara mi atención, igual no tenía tiempo para una relación seria, entre la carrera y la graduación, estaba muy complicado. La casa se estaba llenando y cada vez era mas difícil caminar o bailar o simplemente hacer cualquier cosa. Caminando entre la gente divisé en la pista de baile un figura enorme, no podía ser otro si no él

-Pudiste haberme avisado que estabas aquí- Le dije golpeándolo en el hombro, se volteó con una gran sonrisa y me abrazó fuerte

-Hermanito! Que bueno verte, de verdad te extrañaba mucho y mamá también

-Es bueno verte a ti también, pero ya pronto vamos a poder pasar un poco más de tiempo juntos, ya pronto se acaba esta tortura

-Edward, quiero presentarte a mi hermosa novia, Rosalie Hale- Dijo rodeándola con el brazo, realmente era una mujer espectacular, como salida de una revista

-Mucho gusto Rosalie, es un placer conocerte, Emmett me ha hablado mucho de ti, pero se quedó corto en cuanto a tu belleza- Tomé su mano y la besé

-Encantada Edward, Emmett también me ha hablado mucho de ti y la verdad no mencionó nunca lo guapo que eres- Dijo sonriéndome

-No soy tan idiota, además, ni que fuera gay- Dijo Emmett y nos echamos a reír

-Y los amigos que dijiste que ibas a traer?- Le pregunté

-Jasper está por allá, hablando con Riley y Bella no se donde está, estaba bailando con nosotros hace un rato y dijo que iba al baño y no la he visto- Ese Riley no me gustaba, sabía que utilizaba a las chicas y hacia con ellas lo que quería para luego botarlas, había escuchado que tenía una novia espectacular, pero que la pobre ni se imaginaba lo que él hacía en su tiempo libre.

-Bueno, ya los conoceré. Sigan disfrutando de la fiesta, voy a ver como va todo

-Gracias, no te pierdas, tenemos muchas cosas de que conversar

-Seguro

Saludé a varios amigos y luego salí de la casa, necesitaba aire, y allí fue cuando la vi, estaba recostada de la baranda en el porche, su cabello largo marrón, un vestido azul rey por encima de las rodillas y un cuerpo para matar a cualquiera, y eso que solo la estaba viendo por detrás, por favor que su cara no sea horrible, por favor que su cara no sea horrible, le quité la cerveza al chico que estaba al lado mío y me acerqué a ella para hablarle

-La fiesta es allá adentro- Le dije

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba aire- La vi a los ojos para darle la cerveza y me encontré con los ojos marrones mas hermosos del mundo, era hermosa, su cara tenia forma de corazón y pareciera que la hubieran hecho con tanto amor que si te atrevías a tocarla se podía partir, tan delicada, tan preciosa.

-Me llamo Anthony- Le dije, no me gustaba usar mi primer nombre con las chicas que recién conocía, si duraban mas de una cita les inventaba cualquier excusa sobre porque no usaba mi primer nombre

-Yo soy Marie- Su voz era como un canto de ángeles, Marie, hermoso nombre

-Mucho gusto, y bienvenida a mi fraternidad

-Gracias, buena fiesta

-Gracias. No me parece haberte visto por el campus

-La verdad no salgo mucho, mi compañera y yo siempre estamos estudiando y cuando salimos lo hacemos fuera de aquí

-Entiendo, bueno, la verdad mi carrera me consume mucho así que tampoco tengo mucha vida social

-Cual es tu carrera?

-Ginecologia y Obstetricia

-Que interesante

-Y la tuya?

-Arquitectura

-Amo esa carrera, todos los diseños, colores y formas que puedes utilizar en un diseño, es una carrera hermosa

-Si, realmente me llena mucho, aunque mi novio dice que es una pérdida de tiempo, que algún día viviremos en edificios espaciales y no harán falta arquitectos porque los robots lo harán todo- Tiene novio, no todo podía ser perfecto

-Te digo que tu novio es un idiota

-Realmente si- Estalló en carcajadas y no pude evitar unirme, se nota que estaba un poco tomada, pero eso era bueno, se veía relajada

-Quieres bailar?

-Ok…

Tomé su mano y entramos a la casa, dejamos los vasos vacios en una mesa y empezamos a bailar. Minutos después me pidió el baño y lo señalé, pasaron unos cuantos minutos y no aparecía, me estaba preocupando, no quería que la noche acabara así, ya la bebida me estaba afectando pero necesitaba conocerla mejor. Minutos después reapareció y su rostro estaba serio, aunque se podían ver los rastros del alcohol.

-Te encuentras bien?

-Si, nada importante

-Ok, si tu lo dices

-Tienes algo mas fuerte que la cerveza, necesito despejar mi mente

-Si, pero la tengo en mi habitación

-Enséñame el camino

Me señaló con la mano hacia el interior de la casa, o de verdad no estaba bien y era la cerveza hablando o sencillamente es alguien que no le gusta andarse con rodeos y quien era yo para no conceder sus deseos? La tomé de la mano y la llevé al segundo piso donde estaba mi habitación, entramos y cerré la puerta, ella se tiró en mi cama y yo busqué la botella de vodka que tenia guardada por ahí

-Aquí tienes- se la di

-Gracias- La tomó, le quitó la tapa y se echó un trago, arrugó la cara por el sabor amargo, como se nota que no estaba muy acostumbrada a tomar

-Quieres hablar?- Tomé la botella de sus manos y tomé un trago, ella se puso mas cómoda en mi cama, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó de la cabecera de la cama

-La verdad no, por que no me cuentas algo sobre ti?- Me puse a su lado y le pasé la botella

-Bueno, mi padre es médico cirujano, mi madre diseñadora de interiores, tengo un hermano, apenas hoy conocí a su novia, que de lo último soy

-Tu carrera consume mucho tiempo

-Es cierto. Bueno, me gusta mucho leer, hacer ejercicios, no tengo novia, no tengo tiempo para atenderla, en unos días me gradúo

-Yo también!- Dijo tomando otro trago, a este ritmo iba a estar desmayada pronto

-Y que piensas hacer después de que te gradúes?- Le pregunté

-Voy a buscar un departamento con mi compañera y buscar un empleo en una firma o en una constructora, tengo algunas ofertas por ahí, pero no les he prestado mucha atención

-Ojala consigas algo bueno para ti

-Gracias

Nos miramos fijamente por un rato, se podía sentir la cama vibrando por el ruido de las cornetas en el piso de abajo, antes de que me diera cuenta, Bella estaba muy cerca de mi y con una mano acarició mi barbilla, sentí una corriente eléctrica que me recorrió todo el cuerpo con apenas ese toque, tuve que cerrar los ojos para controlar mis impulsos de besarla, era algo mas fuerte que yo, no quería propasarme con ella porque estaba borracha, pero la verdad es que yo tampoco estaba en mis cinco sentidos y la necesidad de tenerla en mis brazos era muy fuerte, cuando abrí los ojos, su cara estaba a centímetros de la mía, podía sentir su aliento a cerveza y vodka, pero no era nada desagradable, todo en ella era hermoso

-Voy a besarte- Me dijo mientras observaba mis labios y eso fue todo para mi, me encantan las mujeres que no tienen miedo de dar el primer paso

-No si yo te beso primero- No le di la oportunidad y la besé

Sus labios eran tan suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, mis hormonas se volvieron como locas y mis pantalones estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba sentirla por completo contra mi cuerpo, tomé la botella de sus manos y la puse en el piso, mientras la recostaba del colchón y me colocaba sobre ella, su cuerpo suave y caliente me excitaba mucho mas. Pasé mi lengua sobre sus labios y ella los abrió automáticamente para darme acceso, cuando su lengua rozó la mía me sentí en el paraíso, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, no iba a cansarme nunca de su sabor

-Hazme el amor, Anthony- Me pidió en susurros y me congelé, quería que le hiciera el amor? Esta diosa quería estar conmigo?, un gruñido salió de mi pecho y ataqué sus labios inmediatamente, segundos después, mi camisa estaba en el suelo y ella pasaba sus dedos por mi pecho desnudo, esto iba a ser la gloria

**A/N: Sorry por la tardanza, pero niñas mal me tiene consumida jajaja, quien no la haya leido puede pasar por alli que se esta poniendo cada vez mejor, ya empezaron los problemas, eso pasa por beber sin control, ahora la trama se pone buena, besos a todas y espero regalitos ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hola a todas mis lindas lectoras, mil gracias por todos sus reviews, fueron maravillosos, asi q aqui les traje otro capi, un besote  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 3: Sensaciones<strong>

**BPOV**

Anthony era un hombre hermoso, y no se si eran los efectos de las cervezas que me tomé, pero quería caerle encima y quitarle toda la ropa, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, pero el me atraía como un imán, por eso le acepté la bebida y ahora me encontraba bailando con él, cada vez que pasaba sus manos por mi cuerpo enviaba descargas eléctricas que me daban escalofríos, definitivamente Riley no era para mi, nunca me hizo sentir así y nunca lo hará. Siempre que conocía a un hombre por primera vez le decía mi segundo nombre, era una manera de estar protegida por si acaso el tipo es un psicopata, hice lo mismo con Riley cuando lo conocí y nunca se molestó porque no le dijera mi verdadero nombre hasta que estuviera segura de sus intenciones, conocer a un hombre como Anthony, en una fiesta de fraternidad no podia ser muy bueno, así que prefería darle mi segundo nombre y evitar algún problema mas adelante, si es que lo volvía a ver. La naturaleza estaba echando a perder mi momento especial con Anthony, así que antes de que ocurriera un accidente me disculpe y busqué el baño, estuve un rato haciendo cola para entrar hasta que al fin pude descargar mi vejiga. Ya me había tardado un poco, así que corrí porque no quería que pensara que no quería estar con él. Cuando regresé a la pista a buscarlo, me encontré con la situación perfecta para deshacerme de Riley, el muy perro estaba bailando con dos chicas al mismo tiempo, besaba a una primero y luego volteaba la cara para besar a la otra, sentí asco y náuseas, y no por celos, si no porque con esa asquerosa boca me besaba a mi también, quien sabe donde más habrá puesto esa boca cochina para luego venir a ponerla en la mía, iba a tener que hacerme la prueba del SIDA, que asco de hombre.

-Así que ibas a estudiar esta noche, no?- Me planté frente a él y puse las manos en la cintura,

-Isabella? Pe… pero que haces aquí?- Dijo un Riley muy nervioso

-Divirtiéndome con mis amigos, pero por lo que veo tu te diviertes mas que yo- Estaba molesta, me daba asco verlo en esta situación, y en este sitio lleno de gente, parecía una novia celosa, pero aunque no lo estaba tenía que aparentarlo para hacerlo mas creíble

-Isa, déjame explicarte

-No tienes nada que explicarme, veo que le estabas estudiando el cerebro a las señoritas con la lengua- Dije entre dientes

-Y tu que haces aquí? Nunca me dijiste que vendrías- Ahora se la tiraba de victima

-Te dije que tenia planes con los chicos y me dijiste que tenias que estudiar, ya veo que en ti no se puede confiar, pero sabes que? Mejor que te vi así, desde hace meses estaba buscando una excusa para mandarte a la mierda y me la acabas de dar

-No puedes hacer eso- Dijo molesto

-Mírame, se acabó, no quiero verte mas nunca- Me di la vuelta, y me fui en busca de Anthony. Volteé a ver la cara de Riley y estaba petrificado, mientras que las pobres tontas que había estado besando antes le reclamaban lo que pasó, pobres burras.

Lo ví de nuevo en la pista y me acerqué a él, me vió con cara de preocupación pero después de darle una breve explicación y pedirle algo mas fuerte de tomar para desinfectarme la boca, me llevó a su habitación. En cualquier otra situación me hubiera sentido petrificada, entrar a la habitación de un completo extraño hubiera activado todas mis alarmas y hubiera salido de allí mas rápido que un rayo, pero con él era diferente, confiaba en el, me sentía bien con él, sería por la cantidad de cervezas que tenía encima? No, hay mas. Entramos en su habitación y me dio una botella de vodka que tenía por ahí, le di un trago y sentí como me quemaba por dentro, el trabajo de desinfección estaba comenzando. Estuvimos hablando un buen rato, sobre nuestras carreras, nuestros gustos, etc.

En un momento nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, eran lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida, él estaba acostado al lado mío, así que estiré mi mano y acaricié su barbilla, su piel era tan suave, a pesar de verse claramente el rastro de una barba que no había sido afeitada en dos días, igual no me molestaba. Cerró los ojos al contacto con mi mano y aproveché para acercarme, su respiración era mas rápida, como si se estuviera aguantando las ganas de algo, de repente abrió los ojos de nuevo.

-Voy a besarte- Le dije mientras observaba sus labios y eso fue todo para mi, no pude resistirlo, necesitaba saborearlo

-No si yo te beso primero- No había terminado de hablar y ya me estaba besando

Sus labios eran tan suaves y se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, mis hormonas se volvieron como locas y mi centro estaba a punto de explotar, necesitaba sentirlo por completo contra mi cuerpo, tomó la botella de mis manos y la puso en el piso, mientras me recostaba del colchón y se colocaba sobre mi, su cuerpo suave y caliente me excitaba mucho mas. Pasó su lengua sobre mis labios y los abri automáticamente para darle acceso, necesitaba su sabor, cuando su lengua rozó la mía me sentí en el paraíso, nunca me había sentido así por nadie, no iba a cansarme nunca de su sabor

-Hazme el amor, Anthony- Le pedí en susurros, necesitaba sentirlo dentro de mi, quería estar con él. Un gruñido salió de su pecho y atacó mis labios inmediatamente, segundos después, su camisa estaba en el suelo y pasaba mis dedos por su pecho desnudo, esto iba a ser la gloria.

Su mirada se intensificó mientras recorría sus músculos marcados, cuando llegué al borde de sus pantalones para abrirlos me dio la vuelta quedando debajo de mi y de la impresión comencé a reír, así estaría de borracha que me reí estando en una situación tan íntima como esta, él rió conmigo pero luego me calmé cuando puso sus manos en el borde de mi vestido, lo fue subiendo poco a poco por mis caderas, descubriendo mi ropa interior, menos mal que me puse la mas bonita que tenía, sus manos hicieron contacto con la piel de mis costados y la sensación me hizo cerrar los ojos, se sentía tan bien ser tocada así, con tanta calma y adoración, llegó al borde de mi sostén y acarició la base con sus pulgares, haciendo que emitiera un gemido suave que pensé que no había escuchado, pero la manera en que su miembro respondió en sus pantalones, debajo de mi, me dio a entender que si.

Ese mínimo movimiento me hizo abrir los ojos y verlo con lujuria, lo necesitaba y lo necesitaba pronto, lo quería para mi y ahora, con la mirada le dije que terminara de sacar el vestido y así lo hizo, haciendo que mi cabello cayera en ondas por mi espalda, tiró el vestido al suelo y se sentó conmigo encima de él, subió sus rodillas para que me recostara de ellas y atacó mis labios, había pasado mucho tiempo sin sus labios en los míos y eso no podía volver a pasar. Mientras me besaba yo enredaba mis dedos en su cabello y el besaba mi cuello, bajando la tira del sostén y besando mis hombros.

-Anthony, te necesito- Le dije mientras mordisqueaba su oreja

-Pronto pequeña- Me dijo jadeando.

Llevó sus manos a mi espalda y abrió mi sostén, dejando mis pechos libres y expuestos en su cara.

-Hermosa- Susurró mientras los veía

Se llevó uno de mis pezones a la boca y allí me perdí, no puedo describir la sensación tan maravillosa, para nosotros en ese momento no había nadie, no se escuchaba la música, no se escuchaba la gente, solo estábamos nosotros. Seguía lamiendo mis pezones mientras jugaba con el otro, yo necesitaba hacer algo, ya no me bastaba con jugar con su cabello mientras el me daba todas estas sensaciones, lo empujé para que se recostara en la cama, me miró sorprendido hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, me puse de rodillas y abrí sus pantalones, agarré los bordes del jean y de sus bóxers y comencé a bajarlos, levantó las caderas y me dejó bajarlos completos, hasta que se los quité y los eché al piso. Cuando me encontré frente a frente con su erección casi me desmayo, siempre he pensado que el órgano reproductor masculino no es muy bonito, solo un pedazo de carne que guinda y que puede hacerte llegar hasta el infinito y mas allá, pero el de Anthony era hermoso, era como hecho por la mano divina de Dios para darle el máximo placer a las mujeres y así lo interpreté.

-Lo quiero- Dije viéndolo a los ojos mientras tomaba su miembro entre mis manos y pasando mi pulgar por la cabeza, haciendo que gimiera de placer

-Es todo tuyo- me gruñó, me tomó por las caderas, me levantó y me puso debajo de él, tomó mi ropa interior y la rompió para quitármela, fue tan salvaje que solo me hizo quererlo mas.

Se colocó encima de mi y se posicionó en mi entrada, me miró a la los ojos y me preguntó si estaba segura, asentí, estaba cien por ciento segura de que lo quería y rápido, no aguantaba mas la angustia y la anticipación.

-Espera, no me he puesto el preservativo- Dijo levantándose, lo tomé de los hombros con fuerza y gruñí, no aguantaba mas

-Tomo la pastilla, ahora haz lo que tienes que hacer antes de que explote- Gemí. Me dio una sonrisa torcida que casi logra que me venga ahí mismo y se colocó de nuevo en el sitio de donde nunca se debió haber movido.

Tomó su miembro con la mano y poco a poco fue introduciéndolo, la sensación era maravillosa, pero lo quería todo, así que pasé mis piernas por sus caderas y lo apreté contra mi para que terminara de entrar y así lo hizo. Los dos gemimos y nos quedamos un momento quietos para acostumbrarnos el uno al otro, éramos perfectos juntos, como mandados a hacer. Me miró a los ojos y empezó a moverse dentro de mi, las sensaciones regresaron y mi cuerpo solo quería mas de él. Tomó posesión de mi boca de nuevo y yo acariciaba su espalda y con mis piernas lo ayudaba a moverse mas rápido y mas profundo dentro de mi, sus manos me acariciaban los costados, los senos, las piernas y yo sentía como mis gemidos se hacían mas fuertes y la sensación en mi estómago crecía, estaba a punto de explotar, sus besos y caricias eran mas frenéticas y me decían que estaba por venirse también.

-Vente conmigo- le susurré al oído

-Dalo por hecho

Dos embestidas más y nos vinimos, efectivamente nos vinimos juntos y fue la sensación mas íntima que había experimentado en toda mi vida, nos vimos directamente a los ojos mientras descendíamos de nuestro orgasmo.

-Eres hermosa, sabes?- Me dijo cariñosamente y acariciándome la cara

-Gracias, lo que acaba de pasar fue increíble

-Si lo fue

Me besó de nuevo y luego se bajó de mi para acostarse a mi lado, estábamos extasiados el uno con el otro, pasó su brazo por debajo de mi y me atrajo a su pecho, recosté mi cabeza en el mientras nos cubria con la manta que había en la cama, nos acomodamos y el me dio un beso en la cabeza, ahí no supe mas nada de mi.

Me desperté de repente y tuve que cerrar los ojos de nuevo, el sol me pegaba de frente y no me dejaba abrir los ojos, mi cabeza me daba vueltas y tenía un sabor horrible en la boca, como a cartón, pasé mis manos por los ojos para tratar de aclarar mi vista y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi cuarto, donde estaba? No reconocía ese sitio, me senté de golpe y al ver a mi lado vi la espalda de un hombre, músculos bien definidos que llamaban a ser acariciados, de repente imágenes de lo que pasó en la noche vinieron a mi cabeza y empecé a recodarlo todo.

-Me acosté con él!- Susurré y me tapé la boca de la impresión.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, busqué en el piso por mis cosas y encontré mis panties en el piso rotas, creo que no me las voy a poder poner, busqué mi sostén por todas partes pero no lo encontré, me puse el vestido y tomé mis zapatos y salí de la habitación en silencio, me fijé en los pasillos si había alguien pero todos dormían, había gente tirada en el piso, y en los sofás, abrí la puerta de la casa y salí corriendo, el sol me cegó de repente empeorando mi dolor de cabeza, pero no me importaba, tenía que llegar al dormitorio y pronto, me puse los zapatos y me fui al dormitorio.

Unos minutos después y con los zapatos de nuevo en la mano, llegué al dormitorio, abrí la puerta y encontré a Rosalie sentada en mi cama, cuando me vió entrar abrió los ojos como platos y se me echó encima, después de abrazarme me dio un golpe en la cabeza que dolió como nada en mi vida y me dejó casi sin cerebro

-Oye! Por que hiciste eso?- Le pregunté mientras me sobaba

-Donde estuviste toda la noche? Tienes idea de lo preocupada que estaba? Te llamé mil veces y nunca contestaste, me tenías muy preocupada, eso no se le hace a una amiga, estuve a punto de llamar a la policía y...

-Basta Rose, dejé el celular aquí porque iba a estar con ustedes, conocí a alguien, tomé mucho y perdí la noción del tiempo- Dije mientras me sentaba en mi cama

-Espera, conociste a alguien? Cuéntamelo todo

-Se llama Anthony, y es un adonis, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y pasé la noche con él- Dije avergonzada, eso no es típico de mi, pero se lo tuve que decir, necesitaba contárselo a alguien

-Esa es mi Bella!- Gritó y mi cerebro protestó

-Shhhhhhhh, Rose, mi cabeza me está matando

-Y como fue?- Preguntó

-La verdad, no lo recuerdo bien, todo está muy borroso en mi cabeza, bebí demasiado y la resaca me mata

-Vas a verlo de nuevo?

-No! Me da mucha vergüenza! Yo nunca me acuesto con alguien que no conozco, no tengo aventuras de una noche, que va a pensar de mi, no señor, no voy a verlo mas, además, no tengo su número y ya nos vamos a ir de aquí así que cual es el punto?

-Este campus esta lleno de aventuras de una noche, nadie te va a juzgar, que sabes de él?

-Que estudia medicina y que ya se va a graduar también

-Ok, podemos preguntarle al hermano de Emmett si conoce a alguien llamado así y ya

-No Rose, no me interesa verlo de nuevo y no quiero verlo de nuevo, está bien?

-Está bien, no te molesto mas... Espera un momento, que hay de Riley?- Preguntó como recordándose que una vez tuve un novio mentiroso y adúltero

-Terminé con él anoche

-What?

-Si, lo encontré en la fiesta besándose con dos zorras, lo enfrenté y terminé con él

-Tan perro! Bien hecho que lo humillaste, ojalá hubiera estado allí para verlo

-Voy a tomar un baño, me siento de la patada

-Ummmm Estás segura?- Dijo burlándose

-Bueno… no tan mal- le dije sonriendo

-Anda a bañarte que hueles a hombre… Zorra!- Dijo riendo

-Cállate perra!- Le tiré una almohada y me fui al baño

Entré en la ducha y recordé todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior, fue la mejor noche de mi vida, Anthony me hizo sentir la mujer mas hermosa del mundo a pesar de que fue sexo rápido y sin amor, pero aún así. Nunca pensé en verlo de nuevo, no puedo verlo de nuevo, me moriría de la vergüenza, y si no se acuerda de mi? Como reaccionaría ante eso? Son muchas cosas, estoy muy confundida. Mejor me quedo tranquilita y guardo la mejor noche de mi vida en el cajón de los recuerdos, al fondo a la derecha de mi cerebro, no mas Anthony, a partir de esta semana comienza una nueva vida para mi.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: que bellas mis lectoras! de nuevo gracias por tantos favoritos y alertas, y hermosas palabras me dedicaron en sus reviews, el ego me subio al cielo jajajajaja. gracias de todo corazon y espero les guste este capi ;)**

**Disclaimer: los personajes no me pretenecen mas la historia si :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 4: Cambios<strong>

**EPOV**

Desperté esta mañana con una sensación de confusión que no puedo ni describir, por un lado la cabeza me mata, todo me da vueltas y no logro enfocar la vista en ningún lado, además que la luz entra por mi ventana como si tuviera una lámpara sobre mi cabeza, pero por otro lado, me encuentro en un estado de relajación tal que me siento como en las nubes, se que anoche estuve con la mujer mas maravillosa del mundo, Marie, se que era hermosa, y olía delicioso, pero no logro recordar bien su cara, solo recuerdo lo increíble que fue estar con ella. Lamenté muchísimo haber despertado solo en mi cama, lo que le hubiera hecho a esa mujer si estuviera aquí a mi lado. Empecé a estirarme en la cama cuando una bestia entró corriendo a mi cuarto y haciendo que mi cabeza retumbara con el sonido de sus pasos.

"Hermano, levántate!"- Gritó Emmett- "Es hora"

"Emmett, por Dios! Baja la voz, la resaca me mata"- Dije cubriéndome con la sábana

"No me importa, vine a buscarte, es hora de llevar tus cosas a nuestro nuevo departamento"

"Emmett, por favor, eso podemos hacerlo mas tarde, por lo menos deja que me termine de despertar"

"Aquí tienes un café, anda a bañarte y yo voy sacando las cajas"

"Esta bien"- Dije derrotado. No puedo creer que mi hermano 'menor' me someta de esta manera.

Me dí cuenta que debajo de las sábanas seguía desnudo, así que me enrollé en ellas y salí al pasillo para meterme al baño, realmente no quería ducharme, no quería perder el olor de Marie, pero también olía a otras cosas y definitivamente necesitaba un baño. Abrí la ducha y dejé que el agua caliente fuera relajando mis músculos poco a poco, me sentía muy bien. A partir de hoy comenzaría una nueva vida, me mudaba con Emmett y su amigo Jasper y me iba dos meses para España para un intercambio de estudiantes de medicina, iba a ser increíble, quien sabe si regreso con una españolita debajo del brazo, huh?. Terminé de ducharme y salí del baño para vestirme.

"Hey, quieres que te guarde esto también?"- Preguntó Emmett muy divertido y cuando voltee a verlo, me di cuenta que tenía un pedazo de tela negra girando en el dedo

"Que es eso?"- Le pregunté

"Ahora te vas a hacer el que no sabes que es una tanga?"- La estiró con las dos manos y recordé lo que hice con ella anoche y se me pusieron los ojos como dos bolas de pool

"Dame eso"- Dije quitándosela de las manos

"Con razón no te vi mas el resto de la noche"- Dijo riéndose

"Cállate Emmett"

"Dime hermanito, quien es ella?"

"La verdad, no lo sé, solo recuerdo que se llama Marie, ni siquiera recuerdo que estudia ni como era realmente, solo se que era hermosa, y que tenía el cabello marrón chocolate"

"Hermano, creo que acabas de describir a la mitad de la población femenina de esta universidad"- Dijo burlándose de mi

"Ya cállate y vamos"- Sin que se diera cuenta, metí la prenda en mi bolso, era el único recuerdo que tenía de Marie, y aunque no me recuerde muy bien de ella tengo la esperanza de verla de nuevo, espero reconocerla si eso llega a suceder.

Cuando terminé empacar me di cuenta de que Emmett ya había metido todas mis cosas en el Jeep, que eficiencia. Al salir de la casa, varios de mis compañeros de fraternidad estaban en la puerta esperando por mi para despedirnos, muchos de ellos ya estaban por irse también.

"Edward, de verdad fue un inmenso placer haber compartido en esta casa contigo, no pierdas el contacto"- Dijo Seth dándome un abrazo

"Claro que no, ten la seguridad que nos veremos pronto, además, vamos a trabajar en el mismo hospital, recuerdas?"

"Si, pero tu vas a estar en obstetricia y yo en cardiología, no creo que nos veamos mucho"

"Tranquilo que algo arreglaremos, en lo que regrese de España inventamos algo"

"Seguro que si"- Me dio otro abrazo.

Y así me fui despidiendo de todos mis amigos y conocidos de esta casa. Me monté en mi auto y seguí a Emmett hasta el edificio. Era una zona residencial muy hermosa, era un vecindario tranquilo pero tenía todo lo que podías querer cerca, centros comerciales, restaurantes, parques infantiles, teatros, y lo mejor de todo, la clínica estaba cerca, así que casi iba a poder ir a trabajar caminando, bueno, es verdad, no llego a tanto, soy un flojo dependiente de mis cuatro ruedas, lo admito, pero igual algún día podría probar. Llegamos al edificio y paramos los autos en el estacionamiento y nos bajamos, tomamos unas cajas y subimos en el ascensor.

"Bueno hermano, bienvenido a nuestro nuevo hogar"- Dijo en lo que se abrieron las puertas del ascensor

"Gracias"- Al salir nos encontramos con Jasper y con su hermana Rosalie

"Hey! Llegaron temprano"- Dijo Emmett dándole un pequeño beso a Rosalie

"Si, queríamos evitar el tráfico de mediodía. Edward, un gusto verte de nuevo"- Dijo Rosalie

"Rosalie, Jasper"- Dije saludando y Jasper estrechó mi mano.

Emmett abrió la puerta del apartamento y empezamos a meter cosas. El apartamento era increíble, tal vez no era la gran cosa, pero para nosotros tres era perfecto, la sala era espaciosa, la cocina tenia el tamaño perfecto para que tres hombres como nosotros hicieran sus pequeños desastres y lo mejor de todo era que la cocina conectaba con la sala y solo las separaba un mesón, ya me imaginaba la cantidad de fiestas que podíamos dar aquí. Fuimos a ver las habitaciones y escogí la que estaba pintada de marrón, me encantaba ese color, la hacía ver mas acogedora, ya pensaba donde iba a poner mi cama y todo eso, por supuesto Emmett escogió la habitación que estaba mas cerca de la cocina, íbamos a tener que ponerle un candado a la nevera si queríamos encontrar algo de comida.

"Hey, Rose, donde está Bella? Pensé que nos iba a ayudar con la mudanza"- Dijo Emmett metiendo unas cajas

"Iba a ayudar, pero la llamaron para decirle que tenía que pasar por administración a resolver algo con unos papeles y luego tenía un ensayo para su graduación"- Dijo Rosalie desembalando unas cajas

"Bella es la chica que me ibas a presentar el día de la fiesta?"- Le pregunté

"Si, pero te desapareciste con Marie y no te vi mas"- Dijo en tono burlón

"Eres un tonto"- le dije

"Aunque ahora que lo pienso, tampoco la vi mucho a ella anoche, se desapareció"- Dijo pensativo

"Estaba arreglando asuntos pendientes con ciertas porquerías"- Dijo Rosalie entre dientes

"Que le pasó?"- Preguntó Jasper

"Vio al idiota de Riley con dos mujerzuelas y fue a terminar con él"

"Esa porquería, tan maravillosa que es Bella"- Dijo Emmett

"Cuidado que me pongo celosa, eh?"- Dijo Rosalie

"Tranquila amorcito que solo tengo ojos para ti"- Dijo Emmett dándole un beso en los labios

"No coman delante de los pobres"- Dijo Jasper

"Tranquilo, que tu enana regresa pronto"- Dijo Rosalie

"Donde está tu novia?"- Le pregunté

"En París, estudia diseño de modas, pero ya está por graduarse y regresa el mes que viene"

"Osea que el único soltero aquí soy yo?"- Pregunté y todos asintieron- "Pues creo que es hora de conocer a esa Bella de la que tanto hablan ustedes a ver que pasa"

"Ustedes serían increíbles juntos, estoy segura"-Dijo Rose

"Uhmmm, no lo se, con la carrera de Edward no creo que tenga mucho tiempo para ella y ella necesita alguien que la cuide y la trate bien"- Dijo Emmett

"Hey! No me hagas tan buena propaganda!, además, ni siquiera la conozco, que y si no es mi tipo?"

"Oh… créeme que te va a gustar, y créeme que definitivamente es tu tipo"- Dijo Emmet sonriendo y al mismo tiempo recibiendo un manotazo por parte de Rose - ouch!

"Podríamos organizar una fiesta para inaugurar el apartamento y así la conoces"- Dijo Jasper

"Jasper, creo que tu y yo vamos a ser muy buenos amigos si sigues pensando de esa manera"- Dije palmeándole la espalda

Terminamos de desempacar las cosas de la sala y la cocina y luego pedimos una pizza, estaba exhausto y apenas eran las 4 de la tarde, es horrible mudarse, y lo peor es que no podía ponerme muy cómodo todavía, en dos semanas me iba a ir a España.

**BPOV**

Estaba lista para ayudar a Rose y a los chicos con la mudanza, cuando recibí una llamada de la dirección, diciendo que tenía que ir a arreglar unos papeles para la graduación, gracias a Dios no era nada grave y pude resolver rápido la situación, ya tenía mi petición de grado en la mano y dentro de 4 días ya sería oficialmente una arquitecta de los Estados Unidos de América. Cuando iba saliendo de las oficinas rumbo a mi dormitorio, vi que Riley se acercaba a mi, traté de evitarlo pero me tomó por el brazo.

"Isabella, tenemos que hablar"- Me dijo suplicándome

"Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo, creo que anoche fui muy clara"

"Lo que viste ayer fueron los efectos del alcohol, yo ni siquiera conozco a esas chicas, ellas se me echaron encima y me agarraron de sorpresa"

"Ay, pobrecito Riley, dos mujeres abusaron de este pobre inocente. Que crees? Que nací ayer? Igual ya no me importa lo que hagas con tu vida"- Dije soltándome de su agarre

"Bella, por favor…"

"Isabella para ti, Bella es solo para mis amigos y tu nunca lo fuiste, la verdad es que no sé ni porque salí contigo desde un principio, sé felíz Riley, ya eres libre, vuela libre como un ave y haz lo que te de la gana con tu vida y déjame a mi vivir la mía"- Me dí la vuelta y me fui

"Si no estás conmigo no vas a estar con nadie!"- Gritó

"Adiós Riley!"- No me iba a dejar intimidar, estaba muy equivocado si pensaba que su amenaza me iba a perturbar.

Seguí mi camino al edificio y llegué a mi dormitorio, cuando entré Rosalie estaba llegando

"Hey Rose, como te fue?"

"Increíble! Te tengo la mejor de las noticias"- Dijo tomándome por los brazos y sentándome

"Que pasó?"

"Conseguí un lugar para que nos mudemos juntas"- Dijo emocionada

"Qué?, Donde?"

"En el edificio de los chicos!"

"Como?"

"Si, cuando iba saliendo de casa de Emmett, vi en la cartelera de la entrada un anuncio que decía que se alquilaba el apartamento enfrente de ellos, llamé al numero que aparecía en el anuncio y el dueño me dijo que nos lo podía alquilar, así que quedé con el mañana para firmar los papeles!"- Gritó y empezó a brincar

"Es increíble! Pero podemos pagarlo? Fíjate como los chicos necesitaron de un tercero para poder alquilarlo, recuerda que yo no tengo mucho dinero y…"

"No te preocupes por eso, yo puedo cubrir mas pero estaremos juntas"

"No Rose, no es justo para ti"

"Bueno entonces buscaremos una compañera y compartimos los gastos"

"Bueno, eso me parece mas justo. Y cuando no mudaríamos?"

"Mañana firmo así que el dueño me dirá"

"Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! No nos vamos a separar!"

"Por cierto, alguien esta muy interesado en conocerte"-Dijo Rose canturreando

"De que hablas?"

"De Edward, el hermano de Emmett, le estuvimos hablando de ti"

"Rose… que hiciste?"- Me quejé, que no aprendió con Riley?

"No te preocupes, es un bombón y nada que ver con Riley, conócelo y después te quejas"

"Eres insoportable"

"Pero con apartamento nuevo!"

Empezamos a brincar por todo el dormitorio, no lo podía creer, mi amiga y yo no nos íbamos a separar, me sentía como en una nube, todo estaba tomando forma, ya me iba a graduar, tenía donde vivir, ahora lo que quedaba era conseguir trabajo, ahora si mi vida va a ser como siempre he querido que sea.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Les gusto? espero q si asi q dejenme saber q tal va y si les gusta, besos ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Que lindos sus reviews! amo leerlos, eso me motiva mucho y mas porq se q les gusta la historia, mil gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, extrañaba esto u.u.**

**Sin mas preambulos, aqui les dejo lo q estaban esperando, o eso creo o.O jejejejejeje  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 5: El Encuentro<strong>

**BPOV**

Estaba muerta de los nervios y al mismo tiempo demasiado emocionada, por fin el día de mi graduación había llegado y no cabía de la emoción, mis padres estaban aquí, vinieron desde Seattle a verme y estar aquí este día, también estaban mis amigos, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, era todo lo que necesitaba este día. Esperé en mi asiento a que comenzara la ceremonia. El alumno mas destacado de la promoción dio su discurso y comenzaron a llamar a los graduandos, fueron pasando uno por uno hasta que llegó mi turno.

"Arquitecto, Isabella Marie Swan"- Dijo el Decano de la Facultad y empecé a subir las escaleras para recibir mi título

"Arriba Bella!"- Gritó Emmett haciendo que me sonrojara

"Te queremos!"- Gritó Rose, definitivamente estaba pasando demasiado tiempo con su novio, se le estaban pegando las mañas.

Tomé mi titulo, posé para la foto y me bajé del escenario, cuando terminó el acto, todos nos levantamos y tiré mi birrete al aire como todos los demás, me despedí de muchos de mis amigos porque sabía que no los volvería a ver y fui a reunirme con mi familia.

"Bella, estoy tan orgullosa de ti!"- Dijo Renee dándome un fuerte abrazo

"Mil felicidades hija, nunca me decepcionas y a pesar de que nunca estuve muy de acuerdo de que vinieras para acá sola, lo has hecho muy bien, felicidades"- Dijo Charlie abrazándome.

"Bueno, ahora vámonos a comer porque nos morimos de hambre"- Dijo Emmett y Rosalie le dio un golpe por la nuca

"Emmett, que falta de respeto, no ves que Bella está compartiendo con su familia?"

"Perdón, cosita"- Todos nos reímos

"No lo regañes, todos tenemos hambre, así que vámonos a comer"- Dije mientras me quitaba la toga

Nos fuimos en el auto de Emmett y llegamos a un restaurant, la comida estaba muy buena, la comida muy agradable y la compañía mucho mejor. Mis padres se iban temprano en la mañana de vuelta a Forks, así que después de la comida y un pequeño paseo por el área, los dejamos en el hotel y Rosalie y yo nos fuimos al dormitorio a terminar de empacar nuestras cosas para la mudanza, si, mañana nos íbamos y no podíamos estar mas contentas.

"Sabes que estaba pensando…"- Dijo Rose y la corté con un grito ahogado

"Uh! Tu piensas!"- Me llevé las manos al corazón

"No seas estúpida!"- Me tiró un cojín en la cabeza y me eché a reír

"Perdón, continúa"

"La novia de mi hermano llega la próxima semana de París, ella no tiene donde quedarse porque su familia no es de aquí, pero ella no quiere seguir separada de Jasper, te parece bien si la invitamos a vivir con nosotras?"- Me dijo cautelosa

"Tu la conoces?"- Quería saber que pensaba de ella antes de meter a una total extraña en nuestra casa, aunque después de lo de Riley, ya no confío mucho en sus apreciaciones hacia las personas

"Hemos hablado algunas veces por teléfono, pero así de conocerla no, pero es una muchacha bastante agradable"

"Bueno, voy a aceptar porque se trata de la novia de Jasper y ya el pobre me tiene loca con tanto sufrimiento por no tener a su amor a su lado y porque necesitamos ese dinero para la renta"

"Gracias, Belly!"- Dijo abrazándome

"Por favor no me digas así"- Rei quejandome

Día de mudanza, si!. Rose y yo teníamos varios días empacando y hoy nos mudábamos a nuestro nuevo departamento, Emmett, Jasper y Edward venían a ayudarnos con las cosas de la mudanza y a instalarnos. Nuestro departamento estaba frente al de ellos y solo había ido a verlo una vez, pero no había coincidido con Edward, y la verdad ya estaba intrigada, me habían hablado muy bien de él y ya me daba curiosidad, tal vez hoy si lo conocería. Mientras terminaba de revisar que no se nos quedara nada la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de repente y entró la gran figura de Emmett por la puerta

"Están listas chicas?"

"Hola cariño, si ya esta todo listo"- Dijo Rose dándole un beso en los labios

"Bueno, voy agarrando estas cajas"- Dijo Jasper tomando unas cajas del suelo

"Y Edward?"- Preguntó Rose

"Tuvo que ir al hospital, ya comienza su residencia, pero como se va la próxima semana tiene que dejar unas cosas listas"- Dijo Emmett agarrando unas maletas

"Se va?"- Pregunté

"Si, va a estar unos meses en España por un curso y parte de su residencia"

"Wow, que privilegio"- Dije un poco decepcionada, quería conocerlo y ya se iba

"Tranquila, Belly, que lo conocerás antes de que se vaya"- Dijo Emmett guiñándome el ojo y sentí como me sonrojaba

"Deja de hablar estupideces y vámonos ya"- Le di un pequeño golpe por el brazo y se rió

Terminamos de montar todo en el jeep de Emmett y fuimos rumbo a nuestra nueva casa. Fuimos desempacando todo y nos dimos cuenta de que nos faltaba un detalle muy importante.

"Eh… en donde se supone que nos vamos a sentar?"- Pregunté rascándome la cabeza y allí todos se percataron que no habíamos comprado un solo mueble para la casa.

No teníamos donde comer, ni donde dormir, ni donde poner el televisor, ni nevera teníamos.

"Creo que no fue muy buena idea que se mudaran sin comprar nada"- Dijo Jasper tratando de ocultar la risa

"Y ahora?"- Dijo Rose echándose al piso- "Este piso esta muy duro y le va a hacer daño a mi espalda

"Podrían quedarse con nosotros esta noche y mañana ir a comprar muebles"- Dijo Emmett sonriendo

"Si!"- Dijo Rosalie brincando

"Eh. Hay un pequeño detalle, ustedes son pareja, y las otras dos habitaciones están ocupadas por dos caballeros, en donde se supone que voy a dormir yo?"- A Rosalie se le fue el color de la cara notando lo evidente

"Puedes dormir en mi cuarto, yo duermo en el sofá"- Dijo Jasper muy cortésmente

"No puedo hacer eso, es tu casa, yo duermo en el sofá"

"Tranquila, no me importa, además, el sofá es muy cómodo"

"Bueno, está decidido, pasan esta noche con nosotros y mañana vamos a comprar muebles para su casa"- Dijo Emmett

"Pues será"- Suspiré resignada

"Pijamada!"- Gritó Rose

"No hagas eso…Me recuerdas a Alice"- Dijo Jasper y todos volteamos los ojos.

Tomamos nuestras cosas de aseo y unas pijamas y nos fuimos a casa de los chicos. Nos cambiamos y buscamos en la nevera que preparar para la pijamada. A todas estas Edward todavía no había regresado y me daba cada vez mas curiosidad por conocerlo.

"Bueno, ya la carne para las fajitas esta lista"- Dije limpiándome las manos

"Y las margaritas también, toma los vasos y vayamos a la sala"- Dijo Rosalie tomando la jarra con las margaritas.

Tomé cuatro vasos y me dirigí a la sala donde estaban los chicos preparando un juego, eso me daba mala espina, con ellos nunca se sabe que van a inventar. Cuando iba camino a la sala, la puerta de la casa se abrió y una figura entró

"Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, como les fue con la mudanza y las chi…"- Me miró a los ojos y enseguida reconocí esos ojos verdes que han estado en mis sueños por semanas.-"Marie…"- Suspiró

"Anthony…"- Solté los vasos y me llevé las manos a la boca de la impresión

* * *

><p><strong>EPOV<strong>

Hoy comenzaba la residencia en el hospital, me adelantaron el ingreso por el hecho de que me voy y querían empezar a entrenarme un poco antes de irme. Iba a comenzar las rotaciones en emergencias, estaba nervioso pero la verdad es que me emocionaba muchísimo estar aquí. El Dr. Garret Stevens era el jefe de emergencias y nos tenía a varios internos esperando para darnos el tour por emergencias.

"Bueno chicos, bienvenidos al Sagrado Corazón, aquí van a pasar los próximos seis meses de su internado y espero los aprovechen al máximo"

Todos sonreímos y comenzamos el tour por el hospital, nos mostró la sala de emergencias, la sala de tomografías y rayos X, el puesto de enfermeras y el área de descanso para los médicos. Nos asignó por parejas y nos colocó con los doctores de guardia de ese día, una chica llamada Lauren y yo quedamos con la Dra. Irina Yang.

"Sabes que eres de los doctores mas apuestos que he visto por aquí?"- Dijo Lauren muy inocentemente

"Y tu también eres muy atractiva, pero vengo a trabajar, no a buscar novia"- Le dije muy educadamente, la chica era preciosa, pero siempre recordaba a Marie y en las ganas que tenía de verla de nuevo.

"Y quien te dijo que quiero ser tu novia?"- Dijo guiñándome el ojo

"Bueno chicos, soy la Dra, Irina Yang, soy jefe del área de cardiología y en estos momentos estoy haciendo una rotación por emergencias así que están pegados a mi las horas que dure su turno, todo lo que hagan me lo reportarán a mi y estaré vigilando cada uno de sus pasos. Mallory, en que especialidad deseas desempeñarte?"

"Cirugía plástica"- Me lo imaginé, es tan obvia

"Digame por que?"- Preguntó la Dra. Yang

"Para ayudar a la gente a ser mas bonita y a corregir sus defectos, ya estamos en el siglo 21 y no hay excusas para no ser bella"- Por Dios, esta chica ya no me inspira ni una mal polvo

"Cullen, cual especialidad es de su interés?"

"Obstetricia. Amo a los niños y creo que no hay mayor alegría en el mundo que ayudar a una familia a traer a un nuevo integrante al mundo, ser la primera persona que ayude a ese ser a respirar nuestro aire es lo mas maravilloso del mundo"- Dije emocionado

"Pensé que querría cardiologia como su padre"

"Lo pensé, pero prefiero los bebés"- Sonrei

De repente vimos a un montón de personas corriendo y era hora de empezar la acción

"Busquen sus batas y nos vemos en la entrada del hospital"- La Dra. Yang salió corriendo, nos pusimos las batas azules y salimos al estacionamiento del hospital a esperar por la ambulancia, o mejor dicho ambulancias.

Bajaron varias camillas, había sido un accidente múltiple y habían varios heridos, personas con brazos fracturados y otras heridas bastante desagradables que hicieron que Lauren saliera corriendo a vomitar, pobre tonta, de repente de otra ambulancia bajaron a una mujer embarazada

"Cullen, la embarazada es tuya, llévala adentro y comienza con el procedimiento"- Me gritó la Dra. Mientras se encargaba de otro herido.

Me fui a la emergencia junto con los camilleros y comencé a asistir a la señora, tenía ocho meses de embarazo y al hacerle el eco nos dimos cuenta de que el bebé estaba estresado, había que sacarlo de emergencia, llamé al jefe de obstetricia y me pidió que lo asistiera en la cesárea de emergencia. Al entrar al quirófano supe que estaba en casa, el lugar era impresionante y ya la paciente estaba bajo anestesia, comenzó la operación y unos minutos después escuché el llanto de ese hermoso bebé, era una niña y estaba en perfectas condiciones, la revisé y estaba perfecta al igual que su madre. Por ser prematura había que llevarla a una incubadora por un tiempo, pero de resto todo estaba perfecto.

Horas después, mi turno había acabado y fui a cambiarme para irme a casa. Hoy se mudaban Rosalie y Bella, iba a ayudarlas, pero me llamaron de improvisto y tuve que quedarme en el hospital. Tenia muchas ganas de conocer a Bella, me habían hablado mucho de ella y realmente me intrigaba mucho, me la habían descrito y parecía una chica muy hermosa y especial. Lamenté no haber podido ayudarlas hoy, pero ya la conocería cuando llegara a casa, podría pasar por su departamento y presentarme. Tomé las llaves de mi auto y me dirigí a casa, estaba exhausto, la emergencia es muy difícil y agotadora. Llegué a casa y abrí la puerta.

"Hola chicos, lamento la tardanza, como les fue con la mudanza y las chi…"- Al voltearme me quedé estático, allí estaba, la mujer que ha invadido mis sueños durante las últimas semanas, era mas hermosa de lo que la recordaba, sus ojos marrones, su cabello chocolate.-"Marie…"- susurre

"Anthony…"- Soltó unos vasos que llevaba en las manos y se las llevo a la boca

Los vasos se partieron y los chicos aparecieron de repente

"Bella, que sucede?"- Preguntó Rosalie, esperen, Bella?

"Edward, la asustaste"- Dijo Emmett riendo y ella volteó a verlo

"Espera, Bella?"- Dije sorprendido

"Edward?"- Dijo suavemente

"Pero si tu eres Marie!"- Dije sorprendido

"Y tu Anthony!"- Exclamo sorprendida

"Espera, Anthony? El Anthony?"- Preguntó Rosalie con los ojos desorbitados y Bella asintió y escondió su cara entre sus manos

"Marie? Esa Marie?"- Me preguntó Emmett y yo solo asentí

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie estallaron en risas mientras que Marie… Bella… como se llame y yo nos quedamos viendo fijamente, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y un leve sonrojo coloreó sus mejillas, haciéndome sonreír a mi también.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: que tal? ya se vieron, y ahora? si me motivan podria subier esta misma semana :O si! necesito motivacion y estamos en navidad asi q dejenme regalitos :D  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: aqui de nuevo! espero les guste este capi y me digan que tal. Quiero desearles a todas una muy feliz navidad, que la pasen muy muy rico y santa les traiga cosas increibles asi me cuentan, besos 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 6: Juntos de nuevo<strong>

**BPOV**

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo, Anthony estaba frente a mi y no era precisamente Anthony, era el famoso Edward, al que tanto quería conocer. Realmente mi mente no le hizo justicia, era mas hermoso de lo que recordaba, su cabello era mas cobrizo y sus ojos eran mas verdes, y esa sonrisa, tan fascinante como la primera vez que la vi y realmente el nombre le queda, definitivamente Edward le queda mejor que Anthony.

-"No puedo creer esto, no puedo creer que tu Anthony sea en realidad Edward!"- Dijo Rosalie todavía riendo

-"Tu Anthony?"- Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió y sentí como mis mejillas se encendían de la vergüenza

-"Verás… yo…"- Tartamudeé

-"No te avergüences Bella, porque para 'Anthony' tu eres su Marie!"- Emmett rió pero en vez de ayudarme su comentario, lo que hizo fue que me sonrojara aún mas.

-"Eh… Bella, yo…"-También tartamudeó y lo que hice fue reírme y el me acompañó

-"Creo que aquí hay muchas cosas que aclarar, pero mejor primero recogemos este desastre, comemos y nos emborrachamos en nuestra nueva casa"- Dijo Jasper mientras se agachaba a recoger el desastre que hice

-"Buena idea. Perdón por las copas, mañana mismo las reemplazo"- Dije apenada

-"No te preocupes, valió la pena ver tu cara"- Dijo Rose riendo.

Minutos después, recogimos todo, tomamos unos vasos de plástico y nos sentamos todos en la sala, Edward se cambió de ropa y nos acompañó, nos sentamos todos en el piso y comenzamos a comer unas deliciosas fajitas acompañadas por las siempre maravillosas margaritas, esta noche definitivamente prometia.

-"Ok, es hora de aclarar ciertas cosas, yo se la historia de Anthony por la versión de Marie, pero quisiera conocer la versión de Anthony"- Dijo Rosalie dándole un trago a su bebida.

-"Rosalie"- Le advertí

-"Bueno, nos conocimos en la fiesta de la fraternidad, conversamos, nos dimos cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común, bebimos demasiado, una cosa llevó a la otra y no nos vimos mas hasta hoy, eso es todo"- Dijo Edward mordiendo su fajita

-"Puedo preguntar algo muy obvio? Por qué se ocultaron sus nombres?"- Preguntó Jasper, y realmente era una pregunta muy obvia

-"Bueno, yo tengo la política de nunca dar mi verdadero nombre porque me he topado con cada loca en mi vida, me persiguen, me acosan, me espían y debido a eso prefiero que no sepan mi verdadero nombre porque así tienen menos acceso a mi vida privada"

-"Yo nunca lo había hecho, Edward fue mi conejillo de indias"- Dije sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa

-"Y que te llevó a hacerlo?"- Preguntó Emmett

-"Riley, después de la experiencia con él decidí que era mejor ocultar mi verdadero nombre hasta que realmente conociera a la persona y si me interesaba mantener una relación pues le diría la verdad"

-"Buen punto"- Dijo Jasper y en eso Emmett se empezó a carcajear

-"Se puede saber de que te ríes que no compartes?"- Preguntó Edward

-"Que las pantaletas que encontré en tu cuarto son de Bella!"- Se rió mas fuerte y los demás lo siguieron mientras yo enterraba la cara en el sillón y Edward trataba de aguantar la risa.

Así pasamos un buen rato, comiendo, bebiendo, charlando y bromeando, desde hace mucho tiempo no me sentía así de bien, pude conocer un poco mas de Edward y el un poco mas de mi también. Las margaritas ya me estaba pegando un poco, estaba mas relajada de la cuenta al igual que el resto. Rosalie y Emmett se excusaron para ir a dormir, realmente todos estábamos cansados y las margaritas no ayudaron. Jasper insistía en darme su habitación y yo insistía en que estaría bien en el sofá, cuando no pudo mas con mi terquedad, se rindió y se fue a su habitación dejándonos solos a Edward y a mi en el sofá.

-"Me ha dicho Emmett que ya has empezado la residencia"- Pregunté

-"Si, he comenzado hoy y ha sido increíble"

-"Cuéntame"

-"Te interesa la medicina?"- Preguntó

-"La verdad no, soy de esas que cuando ven sangre se desmayan, pero me gusta saber de la gente y me gusta cuando me cuentan sobre cosas que les apasionan"

-"Pues, la verdad, fue alucinante, conocí a mi residente, tengo una compañera que es una piedra en el trasero, no dejó de coquetearme y cuando la verdadera acción llegó tuvo que salir corriendo a vomitar, fue gracioso"

-"Creo que vas a tener que ponerte un repelente anti chicas, algo me dice que mas de una va a sucumbir a tus encantos"- Dije riendo

-"Solo hay una que me interesa que caiga bajo mis encantos"- Dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos y mostrándome esa sonrisa torcida que hace que moje mis braguitas en cuestión de segundos-"De verdad fue increíble, atendí fracturas, asistí un parto de emergencia, definitivamente estaba en mi elemento. Y tu que vas a hacer?, Ya te graduaste, cierto?"

-"Si, quería terminar de acondicionar el apartamento para comenzar con la búsqueda de empleo, necesito conseguir uno con urgencia, no puedo seguir viviendo de la caridad de mis padres"- Dije riendo

-"Si mal no recuerdo, me dijiste que estudiabas arquitectura, no?"

-"Si"

-"Pues mi madre es diseñadora de interiores y trabaja para una gran firma aquí en Nueva York, podrías hablar con ella y tal vez te consiga un puesto, siempre se están desarrollando nuevos proyectos y necesitan gente nueva"- Ese era mi empleo soñado, pero quería ganarme las cosas por mérito propio, no por pequeños 'empujones'

-"Gracias, pero no gracias, me gusta ganarme las cosas por mérito propio, llevaré mi resumen curricular a diferentes firmas y ellas que decidan cuando entrevistarme"

-"No te estoy diciendo que hables con ella para que te dé trabajo, solo te digo que ella trabaja allí y que puedes averiguar si están buscando nuevos empleados y le das tu resumen a ella, eso es todo, tocar la puerta no es entrar"

-"Bueno, si es así, si acepto hablar con ella, pero no quiero favores de ningún tipo"- Lo señalé con el dedo

-"Prometo que mi única intervención será para darte su número telefónico"

-"Muy bien"- Le sonreí y nos quedamos en silencio

Nuestros silencios no eran para nada incómodos, eran naturales. Apenas era la segunda vez que nos veíamos y me sentía tan cómoda con él como me podía sentir con Emmett o con Jasper, hasta con la misma Rosalie, había algo en el que me transmitía serenidad y paz.

-"Quiero mostrarte algo"- Se levantó del sofá y me extendió la mano para que me levantara

-"Que será?"- dije tomando su mano

-"Ya lo verás"

Nos dirigimos a lo que pienso era su habitación, encendió las luces y se dirigió a su armario, abrió una gaveta y sacó algo pequeño de color negro, cerró la gaveta de nuevo y se volteó hacia donde estaba yo.

-"Que tienes en las manos?"-Pregunté divertida, no podía imaginarme que sería

-"Un recuerdo de la última vez que nos vimos"- Sacó las manos de detrás de su espalda y con las dos manos estiró una pieza de lencería negra, bastante diminuta

-"No!"- Me sorprendí y me llevé las manos a la boca, poniéndome de mil tonos de rojo al mismo tiempo

-"Veo que las reconoces"- Dijo riéndose

-"No puedo creer que hayas guardado mi tanga! Ese día las busqué pero no las conseguí y de verdad quería salir corriendo de allí"- Dije quitándosela de las manos

-"Por qué te fuiste ese día? Por qué no te quedaste conmigo?"- Se puso un poco serio y se sentó en el borde de la cama, yo suspiré y me senté a su lado

-"Me asusté, nunca había estado con una persona así, es decir, nunca me había acostado con nadie que no conociera, nunca había tenido una aventura de una noche"

-"Eso quiere decir que fui tu primer vez?"- Dijo sonriendo y en tono de burla y solo pude reírme y darle un golpe en el hombro

-"Si serás tonto"

-"Me hubiera gustado mucho despertar ese día y verte a mi lado, no hubiera tenido que esperar tantos días para volver a verte o preguntarme si te volvería a ver"- Me dijo serio y no pude evitar perderme en ese mar esmeralda que tanto me atraía.

-"Yo quisiera poder recordar todo lo que pasó esa noche, y esta vez si me quedaría"- Dije susurrando y pude sentir como se iba acercándose a mi poco a poco.

-"Entonces esta noche no hay sofá para ti"

Colocó su mano en mi mejilla y conectó sus labios con los míos, al principio solo los tocó, quedándose conectado a mi por unos segundos, pero para mi no era suficiente así que pasé mi mano por su nuca y enterré mis dedos en su suave cabello, mientras que al mismo tiempo delineaba sus labios con mi lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar, no me hizo esperar mucho y en cuestión de segundos su lengua y la mía se encontraban en una dulce danza, donde ambas disfrutaban de la sensación de estar la una con la otra. Muy a mi pesar, él se separó de mi muy suavemente, se levantó de la cama, fue a la puerta de la habitación, la cerró con seguro, bajó la intensidad de la luz y cuando se volteó a verme, se levantó la camisa, dejando que viera como sus músculos se flexionaban mientras se la quitaba y se acercaba a mi de nuevo a la cama. Tomó mi mano y me levantó suavemente, me coloqué frente a él, pasando mis manos suavemente por su pecho desnudo, viendo como se contraía con cada toque, enviando pequeñas descargas de electricidad a través de mis dedos, acunó mi rostro en su mano y nos besamos de nuevo. Pasó sus manos por mi cintura y poco a poco fue subiendo mi camiseta mientras rozaba mi espalda con sus dedos, poco a poco fue subiendo hasta que me la quitó por completo.

-"Eres mas hermosa de lo que recordaba"- Susurró

-"Creo que para ese momento no estábamos muy sobrios que se diga"- susurré en su cuello y luego lo besé, haciendo que gimiera.

Poco a poco fui bajando mis manos por su espalda hasta que llegué al elástico de sus pantalones y los bajé suavemente junto con sus bóxers, dejándolo completamente expuesto ante mi, el hizo lo mismo con los míos sin dejar de besarme, poco a poco me colocó en su cama y se posicionó sobre mi suavemente.

-"Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto"- Dijo en mi cuello

-"Que cosa?"- Que no se arrepienta, que no se arrepienta

-"Hacerlo cada vez que nos vemos, es la segunda vez que nos vemos y ya lo vamos a hacer de nuevo"- Dijo un poco divertido

-"Créeme que por mi parte no hay ninguna objeción"- Dije jadeando por sus besos

-"Por la mía tampoco"

Y así sin mas ni mas, me penetró en un solo movimiento, al principio me incomodó un poco porque no lo esperaba, pero estaba tan lista y preparada para él que todo sentimiento de incomodidad pasó en segundos y sus movimientos ya me hacían dar vueltas.

-"Tan estrecha… Sentirte de nuevo no se compara a imaginarmelo"- Dijo mientras se movía dentro de mi

-"Definitivamente es mejor sentir que recordar"- Sus embestidas eran cada vez mas rápidas, ya estaba cerca y yo también, coloqué mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y ese ángulo permitía que se adentrara mas en mi.

-"Edward, estoy cerca"- Dije aferrándome a su cuello

-"Yo también, solo déjate llevar Bella"

Y en cuestión de segundos los dos llegamos. Era la segunda vez que estábamos juntos, nos gustábamos pero no había sentimientos involucrados, pero definitivamente Edward era el mejor que había tenido en mi vida, me llenaba por completo y me hacía llegar al cielo en cuestión de minutos y a pesar que esta segunda vez no nos tomamos mucho tiempo para explorarnos, me sentía desfallecer, y por los latidos de su corazón retumbando en mi pecho, el también.

-"Bella, eres increíble"- Dijo saliendo de mi y colocándose a mi lado.

-"Si no hice nada"- Dije riendo suavemente

-"Solo el hecho de ser tu es mas que suficiente"- Dijo mirándome a los ojos y colocando un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja

-"Me alegro de haberte conocido"

-"Yo también, y sobre todo de haberte reencontrado"- Sonrió y sentí como me humedecía de nuevo-"Voy al baño a quitarme es…"- se levantó de la cama y señaló su miembro, pero al verlo, su cara perdió el color y se quedó paralizado

-"Que sucede?"- Dije sentándome

-"No… no me he puesto nada! Bella, perdóname, no se en que estaba pensando, soy un idiota!"- Seguía reprochándose y yo lo único que pude hacer fue reírme, el me miró y se puso serio de repente- "Se puede saber de que te ríes? Hasta donde yo se acabé dentro de ti y eso conlleva a un embarazo y yo no estoy preparado para tener un hijo y tu tampoco"

-"Tranquilo"- Dije tratando de recobrar el aliento-"La última vez que estuvimos juntos tampoco usaste nada"- Lo miré a los ojos y levanté una ceja. Allí estaba de nuevo, pálido como un papel y totalmente inmóvil

-"Por qué no me dijiste nada antes?"- Dijo muy serio

-"Porque la cara que estoy viendo ahora no tiene precio y no pensaba perdérmelo por nada del mundo"- Volví a reír

-"Bella, esto es serio!"

-"Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer sufrir mas, tomo la pastilla, no va a suceder nada, puedes dormir en paz, no habrá pequeños Cullencitos corriendo por allí pronto, o por lo menos no saldrán de mi"- sonreí y le guiñé el ojo

-"Eres mala, y ahora por eso vas a pagar las consecuencias"- Se rió y se tumbó de nuevo encima de mi haciéndome gritar por la anticipación.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **Espero les haya gustado y me dejen muchos regalitos de navidad, no sean malitas, eso me motiva a escribir mas rapido jejejejeje, las quiero y Feliz navidad!**


End file.
